


Rewarded with kisses

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MasscreCharacter: Bubba, DraytonRelationship: Bubba/readerRequest: I bought you a ko-fi! Thanks for being an amazing writer!!! and if you're still doing the ask thing, maybe “I don’t care what you look like, I never have! I love you for you. but you push me away and I cant take it anymore.” with Bubba from Texas Chainsaw? - <3





	Rewarded with kisses

“Damn it, Bubba! Get after them!” Drayton screamed through the house but you were already on it. You darted out the back door, following the escaped man into the with a small knife you kept in your pocket, just in case.   
You knew Drayton would be furious with Bubba when you got back. It was his job to make sure no one gets away, but he was sometimes overwhelmed and would forget to check things. You tried your best to help him but he would gently push you away with a soft smile. He didn’t like you getting so close to people who might want to hurt you.   
He was a sweet soul at heart. He truly cared for his family and would do anything to make sure everyone was safe and happy. Sometimes it was harder than others, but he tried.  
You heard the familiar buzz of the chainsaw following you closely behind. He was following. He was slower than you were, so would need some time to catch up. If you could just get the guy to his knees, maybe make him stumble for a bit, it would allow Bubba the time he needed to catch up.   
You could just see the figure running in front of you, and you used the adrenaline to push you fast. The man was probably only running on adrenaline and would soon wear out. But you didn’t know when. Sure, you could keep up with him until he collapses but what if its near the main road where those trucks pass through? You would need to get him now.   
Pushing yourself, you run as fast as you could and launched yourself at the man.   
You managed to grab his jacket and pull him to the floor with you. you managed to slash his shoulder and press your knee into a wound on his leg, but the man was strong and pushed you off him. Your knife dropped from your hand and fell near the man as he tried to get to his feet again, but it was too late for him as Bubba charged into the fight. He pinned the man to the floor but not before the man got a hold of your knife and swipe it up, slashing Bubbas cheek.   
you cried out, reaching out as if you were able to turn back time and take away the action. But you couldn’t.   
you saw Bubba faulter, and that gave the man enough time to go for Bubbas obviously sensitive issue. His face.   
the man ripped the mask away from Bubba face, throwing it to the side. Only he didn’t couldn’t on Bubba getting more angry.   
Bubba stumbled to his feet and grabbed the chainsaw before driving it down into the mans stomach and side.   
the man screamed but it quickly became drowned by blood as his body convulsed with the chainsaw and all the life left.   
You sighed out of relief, glad it was over. But then you saw Bubba turn off the chainsaw and start to look around wildly.   
he looked at you with wide eyes as you stood up before twisting away from you. Bubba cried out, covering his face desperately with his hands. He didn’t seem to care for the mangled body that still had the chainsaw buried in it. No, all he cared about was the fact his mask had fallen off.   
“bubba?” you tried to sooth him, racing to his side and placing your hands on his should. But then it gave him a fight.   
You felt yourself get pushed back, falling backwards as Bubba scrambled to get away from you.   
you landed on your back, gasping a little from the force he had pushed you. Bubba never realised his own strength.   
“Bubba?” you whispered, staring up at the man as he desperately looked around for the mask but still tried to avoid your gaze.   
“bubba?” you said, a bit more forcefully, pushing yourself to your feet. You walked over to him; a bit slower than before. But he pushed your shoulder back, waving a free hand at you as if warning you to stay back. But you pushed forward again when you saw the blood seeping through his fingers.   
“You’re bleeding!” you gasp, covering your mouth with your hands before rushing to him, carful to dodge his third pushback.   
You grasped at his hand, attempting to pry it away but he shook his head and grabbed your wrist.   
“Bubba! You’re hurt. Please, let me see.” You beg him, your eyes watering. You knew if you hadn’t have seen him get hurt in the fight, he would have hidden the wound until you got better or badly infected.  
You tried to stay close but he held you back at arm’s length. You fought against him, but you were sore and tiered, no match for his strength.   
But the more he refused, the more worked up you were getting. You hated seeing him hurt and add it with the fact he no longer trusted you enough to see his face made your heart break.   
“Bubba, please.” You begged, your voice cracking as you used your free hand to try pry his fingers from round your wrist. Again, he didn’t know his own strength and it was starting to hurt you.   
Bubba let out a desperate groan as he continued to look for the mask.   
““I don’t care what you look like, I never have! I love you for you. but you push me away and I cant take it anymore.”  
You broke down, sobbing almost hysterically. Because this felt like the true beginning of the end.   
You had always loved him, and always been by his side. But now that he wouldn’t even show his face to you surely symbolised that he couldn’t trust you enough and it would only lead to more issues down the line.   
Bubba froze, his eyes wide as he looked back to you in shock. He hated seeing you cry and would normally get angry at Nubbins or Chop Top if they went too far and made tears fall from your eyes.   
it was very very rarely him. In fact, he couldn’t remember even being the reason for you to shed a tear.   
Slowly, the hand that had been covering his face lowered and the hand wrapped round your wrist loosened.   
In an instant, you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It took Bubba a moment to realise what you were doing since you had bolted to him when you had the chance, but he was quick to wrap his arms around you and hold you. you had made sure your face was on the opposite side of the side he was injured on.   
Bubba felt a rush of guilt again for making you so upset. He knew you wouldn’t care, he truly did. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to shield you away from the horrors beneath his mask. And now you were in his arms in tears because he had refused you. Bubba never said no to you, everyone could agree on that. Drayton knew you came before anything else. If you were upset or ill, Bubba would point blank ignore whatever was said in order to take care of you.   
He just wanted to protect you.   
Pulling back, you wipe your tears of your sleeve as you look at the cut on his cheek. It wasn’t bad at all, not even that deep. It was just that when he had been covering it with his hand, he must have pushed down on or around it and caused it to bleed worse.   
Bubba looked down, feeling slightly ashamed under your still slightly teary eyes. Reaching up, you cup the cheek that wasn’t cut and guided his gaze up to meet your own.   
his eyes raised sheepishly to meet your own, but once they did, he was glad.   
you had a soft smile on your lips before you leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.   
Bubba knees buckled and he every nearly collapsed.   
Your relationship had always been confusing, even since you were teenagers. He truly loved you, but things got so complicated that things between you both were put on the back burner for now. He still held you close when he could, still liked to feel your arms slip around him as he cuddled into him. He lived for the nights you would come to him after a bad dream and crawl into bed beside him. Occasionally, you would kiss him through the mask, but you didn’t like it and he knew it.   
You pull back a little, feeling how tense Bubba had gotten during the kiss.   
“I love you.” you whispered softly, lovingly to him.   
Bubba nodded desperately as he grabbed your sides and gave you a quick kiss as if returning the affections.   
“BUBBA!” Draytons voice cut through the air like a knife as his voice made you both jump and look around. You weren’t frightened of Drayton in anyway, but you knew he was annoyed and angry right now.   
“We’d better get him back.” You nod to the body which lay a few feet away.   
Bubba nodded but was a little reluctant to let go of you. once he had pulled himself away, he set to work grabbing the feet of the body and then the chainsaw.   
your eyes fell on the mask which lay only slightly visible in the bushes to the side.   
you ducked down and grabbed it, holding it against your chest as you went to Bubba.   
“Bubba, do you think you could take it off sometimes? Just for me?” you ask as his eyes fall on you and the mask. You expected him to grab it from your hands and desperately pull it back onto his head to cover his face from you again.   
but he surprised you.   
He glanced between you and the mask before his eyes returned to yours. There was a softness in his gaze and the way he looked at you that always made everything seem like it was going to be okay.   
Nodding, Bubba smiled at you.   
You couldn’t help the grin that spread over your features as you stepped closed. Since his hands were full with the feet and chainsaw, you raised the mask and pulled it over his curled locks for him. But just before you could pull it past his mouth, you pressed a quick kiss to his lips.   
When you pulled it fully down and stepped back, you could see how his eyes were beaming from behind the mask at you.   
It seemed that a new agreement was reached between you both that day. Bubba became more comfortable with you and would often take his mask off on his own accord. Maybe it had something to do with the fact you would reward him each time with kisses and affection, but you didn’t mind that. Kisses were a good form of rewards.


End file.
